Son avertissement
by TormentedDreams
Summary: Même privé d'air, sa fidélité est inébranlable. Dans la baignoire de leur chambre commune à l'orphelinat, Matt pense à se sentiments pour Mello. Il est tellement distrait qu'il ne l'entend pas rentrer dans la salle de bain.


Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que je me détendais dans l'eau. La baignoire était dans la petite salle de bain de notre chambre. C'était souvent une cause de dispute si l'un y restait trop longtemps. Et je suppose que c'était pareil pour les autres enfants.

Sans y faire trop attention, aujourd'hui, je ne me dépêchais pas. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Mes pensées qui, bien sur, étaient occupée à 90% par Mello.

Ma tête reposée sur le bord, je revoyais en silence, tous les jours que nous avons déjà passés ensemble. Certainement rien d'exceptionnel pour lui. Mais moi, il y a pleins de choses dans ces moments là qui m'ont rendus heureux. Quand il me regarde, quand il me parle, quand il me défend, quand il s'amuse avec moi, quand il sourit,…

Et si même son simple regard sur moi me mène au bonheur, c'est parce que je suis amoureux de lui.

Je ne sais pas s'il l'a remarqué. Je ne sais même pas si je voudrai qu'il le sache… En fait, je préfère vivre sans rien dire plutôt que de risquer ce que nous sommes maintenant. Être le meilleur ami qui demeura toujours à l'arrière plan. Mais qui est quand même présent. Je me demande si je pourrai vraiment m'en contenter…

Mello est entré dans la salle de bain. Très distrait par ma situation sentimentale, ce n'est que quand il est arrivé dans l'eau que je l'ai remarqué. Oui, dans l'eau. Il est effronté, c'est un trait de son caractère et je m'y suis habitué.

S'il savait à quel point c'est dur pour moi de l'avoir aussi près. J'essaye de rester calme, la tête toujours appuyée sur le bord de la baignoire. Je sais que déjà mes joues doivent être rouges mais je peux toujours remettre ça sur le compte de l'eau chaude.

- Hé Matt.

- Mh ?

- Tu es amoureux de moi.

…

Oh. Ok. Qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant… Répondre oui ou non, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une question qu'il me pose…

J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité est passé au moment où je fini par dire quelque chose. Ma phrase que je croyais bien préparé dans ma tête est sortie sous la forme d'un ramassis de mot collés ensemble et sans aucun sens…

- Heinquomaiseuh…

Super Matt. Super.

- Je le sais. Tu l'es, Matt. Tu es amoureux de moi.

Attraper un essuie et me cacher en dessous jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte. C'est ce que j'aurai pu faire si ils n'étaient pas de son côté de la pièce. Haineux, je les ai dévisagés un moment.

- Matt.

- Je… Ouais…

Ensuite tout est devenu noir. Non pas parce qu'il m'aurait frappé ou quelque chose. C'est parce que j'ai fermé mes yeux. Au cas où ça arriverait réellement…

Le temps devenait long et je n'osais pas rouvrir mes yeux. J'avais surement l'air idiot comme ça mais j'étais trop pétrifié. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Sans que ça soit moi qui le dise et en plus dans la baignoire ! Il a beaucoup trop de culot des fois, il aurait pu attendre que je sorte…

Je sens quelque chose sur ma joue, il me semble que c'est ses doigts. J'en suis complètement sur quand ensuite c'est ses deux mains que je sens. Je me risque à regarder et à ce moment, elles descendent jusqu'à mon cou, un peu trop vite. Mes yeux s'ouvrent complètement et sans comprendre je me vois tombé en arrière. Instinctivement je profite des dernières secondes où mon nez est dehors, puis toute ma tête se retrouve plongée sous l'eau.

Après se succède les 3 étapes.

Je me concentre pour rester en apnée. Je serre ses mains qui sont toujours agrippées à mon cou. Dans mes tentatives pour les lui faire retirer, je finis par perdre presque tout l'air qui me restait.

Je lâche ses mains et entrouvrent mes yeux pour le voir. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça, l'eau dans les yeux mais je voulais savoir ce qui lui prenait… Il était aussi immobile qu'un statut. Je n'ai pas vu d'inquiétude dans son regard, ni même autre chose d'ailleurs. Il me tenait juste la tête sous l'eau en me fixant.

J'ai refermé mes yeux et laissé tomber mes mains sur les côtés. Ma bouche avait finit par s'ouvrir pour chercher de l'oxygène, mais dans l'eau c'est forcement impossible alors elle s'est juste remplie du liquide.

Le plus fou dans tout cela, c'est que je n'avais pas vraiment peur. Un peu bien sur, sous le coup, être plongé comme ça dans l'eau sans s'y attendre c'est impressionnant. Mais c'était Mello. Depuis le jour où il a accepté qu'ont deviennent amis, j'ai toujours accepté ses décisions. J'ai toujours été d'accord avec ce qu'il disait et faisait. Alors en ce moment, il décidait de me priver d'air et je ne m'y opposais pas.

Le brouillard s'épaississait partout autour de moi et avant qu'il ne me consume complètement, l'air m'est revenu. Je n'ai pas arrêté de tousser pour faire partir toute l'eau que j'avais avalée et pour reprendre un souffle normal.

J'étais incapable de le regarder et lui demander pourquoi il avait fait cela. Pour l'instant je voulais juste me calmer. Ses mains avaient lâché mon cou et me tenait maintenant par la taille. J'ai mis fin à ma toux et il ne me restait maintenant qu'un mal de gorge et des yeux qui piquent.

Ses bras se sont enroulés autour de moi pour s'immobiliser dans mon dos. Je ne sais pas si je tremblais quand il a déposé sa tête à mon cou. Ensuite, je l'ai aussi tenu dans mes bras.

- Je t'aime Matt.

J'ai vu tout cela comme un avertissement. En étant amoureux de lui je le donnais aussi le choix de faire ce qu'il veut de ma vie. Il me donnerait tout l'amour dont j'aurai besoin et en échange, je serai la personne la plus fidèle.

J'étais d'accord avec ça aussi.


End file.
